bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
A Piece Of Sky
'''A Piece Of Sky '''is the third episode of the first season. Plot Very early one morning, Bill and Ben are playing a quiet game of jack-in-the-boxes because Weed is still fast asleep. They decide to play their game somewhere else because they don't want to wake Weed, and as look at her, they thought as she is such a beautiful creature, she'd have a more beautiful place. They decide to ask Slowcoach what to do, so they knock on his house. Slowcoach wakes up with a jump and walks out to see what is going on. Bill and Ben tell him about a more beautiful place for Weed, but he has no idea and walks to find himself his breakfast. Bill and Ben decide to ask the garden gnome instead, but he doesn't have ideas at all as he's made of concrete. Suddenly Bill sees something, he thinks it's a piece of sky that had fallen during the night. He thinks that's the very thing to smarten up Weed's part of the garden so he and Ben go and have a look, but they realize it's not a piece of sky at all, it's actually a piece of mirror that had been reflecting the sky. Bill and Ben are disappointed about this, but then they start playing with the mirror. Scamper arrives and asks Bill and Ben what they're up to, when they tell her about Weed's piece of sky, she doesn't think they'll manage to get it. Bill and Ben decide that if the sky is so high up, they might be able to get a piece if they climb to the top of the fence, but the fence is very high too and they're not sure they'll get to the top. Then Bill has an idea, he'd seen some string in the tool shed and some other bits and pieces that might help them in their hunt for a piece of sky, so he and Ben go to collect their sacks and find the things they need in the shed. Slowcoach is still looking for breakfast, and Bill and Ben run past him into the shed making him jump in the air, and Slowcoach makes a remark about Bill and Ben having too much energy. In the shed, Ben finds the string and Bill finds a very useful looking nail and a piece of cloth which he thinks it would be just the thing for wrapping their piece of sky in, now they have everything they need to collect a piece of sky, they even tell Slowcoach about it, but he doesn't care and just wants his breakfast. Bill and Ben tell Slowcoach he'd have to hurry, if he doesn't find his breakfast soon, it would be time for lunch. The flowerpot men run back to the fence and Bill ties the string to the nail and tries to throw it to the top, but misses and Bill and Ben run aside so the wouldn't get hit by the nail. Bill tries again and manages to get the nail attached to the top of the fence, then he and Ben start climbing to the top of the fence and when they get to the top, they start looking at the view. Bill and Ben even see Slowcoach who still hasn't his breakfast, but even they are a long way up, they still can't reach the sky. When Bill and Ben try to reach it, Ben falls off the fence but luckily Bill grabs his hand and pulls him back up. Pry arrives and asks the flowerpot men what they are doing. Bill and Ben tell her about wanting to touch the sky, but she says that even she couldn't get them all the way up to the sky. Bill and Ben beg her, and she agrees, but she isn't making any promises. Bill and Ben are delighted and grab hold of one of Pry's legs each, then Pry lifts off and Bill and Ben are quite amazed, everyone below them seems so small, but high as they are, they seem to be no nearer to the sky. Bill tries to touch a cloud, but then lets go of one of Pry's legs, luckily Ben manages to grab his hand, but now he is holding on to Pry's other leg with one hand. Pry tells Bill and Ben that if they keep wriggling about, they're going to fall, then they do fall. Bill opens his sack and all sorts of things fly out of it, including the piece of cloth he and Ben found in the shed which they use as a parachute. At last Slowcoach has found his breakfast, but then Bill and Ben land on top of him and his breakfast and Slowcoach isn't pleased about that. Weed then wakes up and asks Bill and Ben what they have been up to, and they tell her how they have been trying to catch a piece of sky to cheer up her corner of the garden. As Bill and Ben are climbing into their flowerpots, Weed tells them they do all the cheering up a weed would ever need. It is still early in the day, but Bill and Ben are ready for a sleep. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Scamper * Pry * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * The End of the Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill and Slowcoach * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert